A Normal Day
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Bleach Jackie Chan Adventures crossover· ·Precanon· The Kurosaki family are on holiday in America. Ichigo thought that it would be a quiet one. Well, it was, save for a few incidents. ·Complete·
1. Disturbance

Well, I'm assuming that JCA is set in 2000 while Bleach is set in 2001 since that was when it started. No timeline for JCA.

Um, Ichigo's using americanisms because it's technically closer? And I actually can't remember if he can touch spirits. (Rukia doesn't count because she's a Shinigami. Says me.) (worries over the tiny facts that were researched.) Is the underworld right?

Thanks to this, I've got the plotbunny of a Shaman King/Bleach crossover.

* * *

**A Normal Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Disturbance

* * *

A fourteen-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki walked along the sidewalk, absentmindedly licking at the melting ice-cream cone in his hand. The rest of his family were still at the ice-cream parlor finishing off their own ice-creams. He had opted to walk around San Fransisco by himself - the sites that he found interesting, he could show it to them for a better look later. 

Ichigo stopped walking, his ice-cream completely forgotten about, as he felt a presence quickly approaching him from in front of him.

He knew that he couldn't react to it -how could he when he was surrounded by other people?- but why (and how) did the spirits always come to him when they needed help?

He'd barely been in the city for a day and the local spirits already, somehow, knew that he could see and help them. Was there something about him that told spirits around him 'Hey! I can see you! I can help you!'?

"Aaah!" a young voice yelled. Ichigo forced himself to not show any outside indication that he had heard anything out of the ordinary. None of the people around him so much as blinked, telling Ichigo that it _was_ a spirit who was shouting. There was also that slight echo in the tone of the voice that hinted that the speaker wasn't alive.

"Why does this keep on happening to me?" the voice continued to wail.

There. Almost directly in front of him. A young girl (slightly younger than him) emerged from a body of a man, running as fast as she could.

Even though she was translucent, Ichigo would still see the black hair and defining Chinese features. She didn't seem to be slowing down or even trying to stop though.

He braced himself for an impact - she ran straight through him. Ichigo didn't have time to feel stupid because he had to supress the shiver that was running up his spine. When the girl had ran through him, he suddenly had a disjointed feeling from his body. It was as if his soul was ready to leave his body.

Did that mean that if a spirit kept in contact with him for a long time, the spirit could kick his soul out of his body and possess it?

Ichigo shook his head. Nah. He'd had 'physical' contact with spirits before and all he had felt was chilly, condensed air instead of flesh.

The girl sounded like she was in trouble, his mind reminded him, distracting him from what he had felt. But there was nothing after her -he couldn't sense anything- and, as far as Ichigo knew, nothing chased after spirits anyway.

Ichigo's mind, for some reason, showed him of the girl by the river.

When the spirits had gone to him for help, it was usually because something had happened to the place that they had died, their graves or they thought that he could help them to 'pass on'.

He shook his head again. Nothing could hurt spirits; all the spirits had to do was wait until they passed on to the next world. Tilting his head slightly, Ichigo thought about the last words the girl had yelled out. Maybe, there _was_ a _shinigami_ that took souls to the underworld. And _that_ was who she was running from.

If that was the case, he didn't have to worry about the girl.

Fishing out a tissue he had taken from the ice-cream parlor, Ichigo cleaned up the ice-cream that had dribbled on to his hand. He then started to walk again.

The girl was fine and not in trouble.

It wasn't his job to send spirits to the next world.


	2. An Antique, Please

So much for this being a one-shot... Now for the long author's note.

Well, so much for this being a one-shot. It was a cross between who could go to Uncle's shop for Isshin and Yuzu. I used Isshin because I just thought that it'd be funnier.

I feel like Isshin's OOC. I haven't read the latest chapters so I don't know how he acts when he's y'know, serious. Unless you don't see him again after he helps Kon.

I'm not sure about the bead curtain being there. Hey, it's been, what, three years since I last saw an episode?

I may have a timeline for JCA, if very sketchy. Prolly not though.

And I may have upgraded Uncle a little bit but ah well. :D

I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Ish. But I know who's going to be in it at least.

Kinda spoiler for later manga chapters

* * *

**A Normal Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

An Antique, Please

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki pushed the door open to _Uncle's Rare Finds_ and breathed in the musty smell. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu had left in a group to see Coit Tower - Ichigo had found it earlier when the rest of the family had stayed at the ice-cream parlor.

The reason why Isshin was in the antique shop was because he wanted to buy a souvenir. Why would he want to buy something that every other tourist had when he could buy something (which was just a _little_ bit more expensive) that was one-of-a-kind? It made perfect sense.

At a glance, the shop was devoid of any other people. He shrugged. It meant that there was more chance of him finding something that he wanted.

Isshin had been browsing for only a minute when he heard a bead curtain being moved and someone walking into the room.

"Welcome to Uncle's shop," a male voice changed by experience and age said. "Is there-" The voice stopped abruptly with a gasp.

A little confused and worried for the man, Isshin looked over his shoulder. The man at the counter had grey hair and glasses with no legs perched on the top of his nose. He was regarding Isshin suspiciously.

"Who are you?" the man asked carefully.

Isshin turned and bowed a little to the man, making sure that he was smiling and trying to not seem completely confused by the question. Why would a shopkeeper want to know his name? "Isshin Kurosaki." Before he could say anything else, the man asked another question.

"_What_ are you?"

The smile on Isshin's lips froze momentarily and he blinked. "Ah, excuse me?" He couldn't possibly know, could he? And how was he going to answer?

The bead curtain moved again. "Uncle!" a younger man scolded lightly. He grinned at Isshin in apology. "I'm sorry. Uncle sometimes, well - ow!" He was stopped from explaining any further by the old man sharply hitting him with two fingers on the forehead. He rubbed the spot with practice.

"Uncle doesn't imagine!" the old man said. "Uncle senses. His _chi_ isn't human," he declared as he was ushered into the back by his nephew. "Aiee-yaah! He's after the talismans!" His nephew instantly shushed him and sent an uneasy smile to Isshin over his shoulder.

When they were in the back-room, Isshin stiffled a sigh of relief. The 'old' man -he really should stop referring to him as old, considering his own age- didn't know what he was.

He then began to think about what the man had said. The talismans. Isshin knew of the talismans vaguely. If the talismans that he was thinking about were the same as the ones the man was talking about... But that would be impossible. The talismans had been scattered around the globe and most of the texts about it were lost over nine-hundred years ago.

Although...

Isshin's eyes wandered along the shelves. This _was_ an antiques shop. There could be a chance that books about the history of the talismans or even a talisman itself ending up in a place like this.

A swish of a bead curtain. It was the younger man. "Don't mind Uncle. He, um, likes reading fantasy novels." The man smiled nervously. "Are you trying to find anything in particular?"

"No." Isshin shook his head. As long as Shendu wasn't anywhere near (he was still petrified and in China of course) no-one would know what the talismans could do. There would be no need to buy them from the antique shop, would there?

Isshin went back to his browsing.

* * *

And again with the irony...


	3. Mistaken

Warning: Swear words ahead!

I'm not a native to San Francisco, so if I make any mistakes please tell.

* * *

**A Normal Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Mistaken

* * *

Karin craned her neck back to see all of Coit Tower. It had taken a while to get there but... She turned to look at the view from where she was. She had to admit, San Francisco was huge compared to Karakura Town. There were so many buildings sprawled out as far as the eye could see. And depending on what direction you were facing, you could get a totally different view. 

She checked on where her siblings were: both Ichigo and Yuzu were at the souvenir stand looking at what was on display.

Turning around again, Karin tuned out the voices of the other tourists around her. Not that there was a lot of people there, seeing as it was still kind of early in the morning.

After staring at the scenery for a while, Karin realised that there was a group of adults standing far too close behind her to be comfortable. She was about to move away from them when a hand clamped down over her mouth. The other arm snaked around her waist, her arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Got ya, ya little brat," the person holding her said triumphantly. "Ow! Hey, quit kickin' me! Just because you finally change what you're wearing, doesn't mean we don't recognise you."

Karin continued to struggle against her captor. She was being mistaken for someone else? Oh that was just great. She tried to bite the hand over her mouth but it didn't work. It was covering her mouth completely.

"HEY!" The person holding her stopped moving at the roar. Karin smirked behind the hand. "What're you doin' with my sister?"

"S-sister?" one of the accomplices stammered. "Chan doesn't have any brothers..."

The one holding her had adjusted his grip while the other was talking. Karin to the opportunity and bit. Hard.

"Yaaah!" He dropped her. She was able to land on her feet but before she was able to see who had been trying to kidnap her, the guy was kicked out of view by her big brother.

The other two froze completely and started at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at them. "Hey assholes, I asked you a question," he said slowly, his voice low. "You gonna answer it or not?"

One of the men (the one with the plaster on his nose) looked down at Karin. When he saw her, his eyes widened almost comically. Almost.

"That's not Jade."

Karin said deadpan, "My name's Karin."

"Uh... Run!" The two sprinted off, leaving their comrade behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" But not that far behind.

"Karin!" Karin saw Yuzu run up from behind Ichigo. She ran towards Karin and hugged her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Get back here so I can beat the crap outta ya!"

Karin shook her head. "I'm fine. They thought I was someone else." She shrugged. Yuzu looked at her in worry.

"C'mon." The twins turned to the voice of their brother. "We're going."

Karin crossed her arms. "You're not telling dad."

Ichigo whirled around. "Karin, you were nearly kidnapped just now. Pop _has_ to know."

She snorted. "He isn't going to be able to do anything. You dealt with it. If you tell dad, he'll just worry." She looked away to the scenery again.

She heard Ichigo sigh and imagined that he was scratching his head like he always did. "Fine, I won't tell pop. Let's just get out of here, huh?" The three started to make their way down the hill.

Karin knew that Ichigo wasn't going to let either of sisters out of his sight for the entire trip now. Maybe even when they got home. She also knew he'd be more protective than ever. But that was what made him such a great big brother: he always looked out for his little sisters.

* * *

Well, this chapter finished completely differently from what I thought it would. I was re-watching the start of the series and realised that Ichigo wouldn't let his sisters out of his sight. Or let something like that happen to his sisters without his knowing. 

I don't know if Ichigo was being IC at the very end. He seems to be both depending on my mood.


	4. Theme Park

Ugh. Too bad this is a kinda old series, there's no information or mixed up information everywhere. Two names for the amusement park. Bah.

I can't remember the the proper dialogue for this episode ("Project A, for Astral").

* * *

**A Normal Day**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Theme Park

* * *

Ichigo stared up and up. And gaped. "Pop, you're kiddin'. Right? You can't be serious." 

Isshin grinned and slapped Ichigo heartily on the back. The slap nearly made the teen fall over. "Ah, but I _am_ serious, Ichigo. Going on holiday isn't just about seeing the tourist attractions and relaxing - it's about having fun too!"

Ichigo covered his face with a palm and groaned. His pop had a point but did it have to be Melvin World? He had never heard of or seen the flying moose before. Not that he found anything wrong with amusement parks in general but did it have to have the theme of a superhero moose? But Yuzu seemed happy about it so he didn't mind as much. Karin looked indifferent to the whole thing but that was normal. Ichigo's gaze lingered on her, making sure-

"I'm fine, Ichigo." Karin hadn't looked in his direction.

There was a slam of a car door being closed behind the family.

"You have your eyes closed? Well, your Uncle Jackie told me how much you wanted to come here." A gasp of surprise. "I had some spare time so I decided, what the heck. You can open your eyes now." Silence.

"...Melvin World?"

"Yep!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder in curiosity. There was a tall, bald mam wearing a long black coat with a young girl with black hair. She seemed familiar for some reason.

Just as Ichigo turned back to his family he thought he saw the girl's eyes flash red. He shook his head. There was a few multicoloured lights dancing above them so that it explained it. He followed his family to the ticket booth.

:-:-:

Ichigo stretched, yawning as he did so. Melvin World hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. The rides were still good even though everything had the face of that moose.

He had seen the two people from before as well while he and his family were wandering around the park. Whenever he saw the girl, she was always scowling, no matter what she was doing.

Was she always like that or was it because she had wanted to spend the day with her uncle or her friends instead of who she was with?

Ah, whatever. Why did he care anyway?

"Hey, Ichigo! Are you tired from all the excitment of today?" he heard his dad call from slightly ahead.

"I'm comin'," he half-called back. He sped up his walk to catch up with his family.

It was getting late as they'd spent the rest of the day at Melvin World so they were heading back to the hotel that they were staying at for the night.

Hopefully, tomorrow would just be a normal day without any incidents.

* * *

**COMPLETE**

* * *

Yeah. It's complete now. Seriously. Sorry it's so the entire fic is short but since I can't remember what happens in the next episode, I can't carry it on. Not to mention, there's a difference between what's the next episode (depending on where you look, it's different) so eh, not really helping really. I'd have liked to further this on the way that it was going (none of the people from either canon knowing/realising what's going on) but I can't since don't know what happens next. Also, I was trying to keep the fic as close to canon as possible so that whatever happens in this doesn't affect what happens later in canon (or maybe explaining some things, like Ichigo's protectiveness).

I _may _come back to this later at some point (meaning they 'meet up' again some time in the future when Ichigo's a _shinigami_). May. But it won't be in this fic. And I'm not promising anything. Considering I've seen bits and pieces of season four and nothing of season five, that would be pretty hard for me to do.

Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed. Except, that doesn't amke any sense. Well, hopefully you know what I mean. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
